


Kori's Branch

by Heberjebers



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Digimon/Human Relationships, Dubious Consent, First Time, Hypothermia, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, no beta we die like Leomon, we're gonna get kinky in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heberjebers/pseuds/Heberjebers
Summary: Actually going inside the virtual reality was not Kori's idea of a good time, but it was his job. And as much as he preferred to fix it from the outside rather than inside his supervisors left him no choice but to dive headfirst into a strange world in the middle of a blizzard.What a way to start the work week.----Corruption of champions inspired storyline me and my friends are doing where we roll dice and make our characters have sex with monsters. Come on in because the waters HOT.More tags will be added with new chapters, and ratings may change!
Kudos: 1
Collections: B.I.G.C.O.C System





	Kori's Branch

**Author's Note:**

> Tags for this chapter: Cunnilingus, Oral Sex, Dubious Content, Hypothermia, First time, Loss of Virginity

Kori Noldur liked to think he was… at the very least, a decent employee. Never given a bad performance review, generally comes into work early, and often stays late and does more than is expected of him. 

However, maybe he worked a bit too much because it ended up getting him selected to be the next member of the team to go through Bio-Organic-Optimizer-Build-Scan and solve the bugs inside the system itself. To which he tried his hardest to weasel his way out of it. Even though he’s worked on this system for months, he greatly preferred working on it from the comfort of his desk. There's no way he trusted actually going inside of it, especially not when it was having problems. Even if it were out of beta and available to the public his response would still be the same.

It was easy to imagine all of the horrible things that could happen during the transfer, all sorts of media love using the idea in sci-fi settings. ‘Character A gets trapped in a machine with no way out.’

Unfortunately, his supervisors weren’t budging, it was in his contract that, if needed for situations like these, he must cooperate and work when told, otherwise, he would likely lose his job.

And so, he very, very reluctantly agreed to do it. But that didn’t necessarily mean he had to like it, especially since the two people who were sent in before him were the ones that constantly tested his patience with their workplace rivalry.

Before he went down to the scanner he texted his brother, he couldn’t tell him much due to the project being confidential, it mostly consisted of “I don’t know how long this will be.” and “If i’m not done by the time your shift is over, go home without me.”

Eventually, his brother messaged back. A short, simple, “Stay safe.”

With a sigh, he whispered to himself, “I hope I do.” putting the phone down with the rest of his belongings, and made his way down to the scanner, and into the unknown.

* * *

“Merda!” A curse unintentionally escaped from Kori as he spawned into the world, up to his knee in ice-cold snow. The frigid air easily seeped through his thin clothes, and the wind howled around him so loud that it was nearly impossible to hear anything else. 

Just his luck, he makes it into the system ok, but lands straight in the middle of a blizzard. Already starting to shiver, Kori wrapped his arms around himself. There was already a thin layer of snow collecting on him, and his clothes were already all wet… He was not prepared for this at all.

It was common sense that he needed to get out of the blizzard, but every direction looked the same, white as far as the eye could see. 

He would just have to pick a direction at random and hope for the best. 

So he pushed down the growing anxiety in his chest, and made a choice, going for the direction he was already facing and started making his way through the snow. The snow was surprisingly difficult to push his way through, he had to have nearly tripped a dozen times, and the longer he went the harder it seemed to get.

Eventually, after walking for so long with nothing even close to resembling a shelter in sight, Kori made the decision to duck behind an old, dead tree. It didn’t provide much protection from the bitterly cold wind, but it was all he could find. ‘This isn’t worth it.’ Kori thought to himself, bundling up the best he could to keep warm as he tried to figure out how to open the messaging system. There was little doubt in his mind that he wouldn’t get in some sort of trouble for backing out now, but he didn’t exactly want to test fate and see if somebody on the team conveniently programmed in the option of freezing to death.

He had just managed to open his contact menu up when he heard something amongst the howling of the wind. Was that… growling? He could just barely make out a shape in the fog before it quickly stalked closer, the creature was snarling at him, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Kori bolted up, his feet were sliding in the wet snow but he managed to push himself against the tree and stay upright. Well, great. Fate was definitely laughing at him now.

He tried to inch his way around and back to the path he had created through the snow, but another snarl from the creature made him froze. This felt far too real to not be just some crazy alternate form of reality. It continued to get closer, he was starting to be able to see the details of its form, yellow skin, wearing some sort of pelt over itself. He just wasn’t able to tell if it was a dog or something else.

He could see in the corner of his eye that a part of his UI had popped up, displaying some sort of information, but he was far too occupied to check it.

It growled again, stopping right in front of him. Kori felt too paralyzed to do anything other than stare back. If he ran would it chase him? If he stood still would it leave him alone? He honestly didn’t know.

“...Aren’t you cold?”

Kori blinked. The question left him stupefied. Whatever it was, it stopped right in front of him, no longer growling like a feral animal and instead was staring at him, confused. Sniffing the air for a moment the beast suddenly stood up on both legs. “Sorry… for a moment I thought you were a really tall Goblimon. But um… You look _really_ cold.”

“Huh?” Kori was honestly still a bit stunned. After all who would exactly expect a strange creature to just stand up and start talking like a person would? He certainly didn’t program this. If he had known something like this would be in the system then maybe he would have been way more prepared.

“Uh… I said you look a bit cold? You’re kinda shaking all over.” The creature said awkwardly. The fear Kori experienced a moment ago had smothered out the cold he was feeling, but when the creature brought it up the shock has worn off and he could start feeling the bone-chilling wind again whipping around him. “Y-yeah I am.” His teeth chattered. 

They sort of just stood there awkwardly for a few moments, the creature watching him shake. “...I’m guessing you have nowhere to stay right now?” They asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of their neck. “I made an igloo a little while before the storm started, it’s not much, but it should be better than sitting out here in the cold?” The beast stuck out its hand, waiting to see if Kori would take it. He hesitated, was it really a good idea to trust a random animal-like being in a completely unknown world? He mulled over it for a moment.

He didn’t really like his choices, but his other choice would be to stay out here and wait to see if his supervisors have enough mercy to let him go back to the real world and respawn him somewhere else. In the end, he ended up taking the hand, none of this may be real but it was all real enough to make him worry about his own life.

With a nod, the creature began pulling him along through the snow. His pants may as well have been frozen by now because it felt like he was covered in a layer of ice instead of cloth. Thankfully the igloo wasn’t too far from where they met. It wasn’t one of those stereotypical kids storybook igloos with the snow bricks, in all honestly it was a bit messy, clearly hastily constructed on the fly. “Sorry, hold on.” Letting go of his hand they started to dig out the entrance. Kori couldn’t tell if it had been blocked up by the falling snow or if they had done it themself. 

“Alright, you can get in now.” They said moving out of the way. The entrance was… rather small. Definitely not made with Kori in mind. The only way he was going to be able to get inside was if he _crawled_ _in_. 

Kori bit his lip, reluctantly lowering himself to the ground, and crawled through the hole. Some of the snow had gotten into his clothes, making him shudder. The inside was empty besides a pelt laid out and a small pile of sticks. And with the other coming in right behind him it became painfully clear how cramped it was inside. 

“You can rest on the pelt, it should still be dry.” They said. Kori nodded mutely, crawling over and sat on the warm fur. It definitely helped, being out of the storm, but no matter how you looked at it, he was still surrounded by ice and snow, and it wasn’t helping him warm up one bit.

He watched his rescuer stumble around for a moment, looking at the ceiling, before he decided to check that UI popup that appeared earlier.

‘Gabumon.’ The program identifier stated, supplying a picture of his new friend and some facts that he didn’t quite understand at a first glance. So they were a program. But who on the team coded the programs to take physical forms like this?

He went back to watching the Gabumon, for whatever reason they had punched a hole in the ceiling of the igloo with their strange horn. “What are you doing?” Kori asked.

Then the flash of blue fire that came out of their mouth made Kori jump. Quickly igniting the small bundle of sticks on the ground. Ok… Lizard... dog thing can breathe fire. That was completely unexpected, and Kori made himself a mental note to not upset the strange creature.

“Well.. You’re not going to get much warmer without help.” Gabumon said, awkwardly fiddling with their claws. “The fire will help but… Next, we have to take off your clothes.”

Kori blinked, and the next thing he knew the Gabumon was trying to pull off his shirt. “Wait-” He choked out, trying to pull away. “They’re all wet!” Gabumon said. “You’ll freeze if you keep them on!”

“STOP.” The pinkette snapped, pulling away from Gabumon, and protectively held himself. There was no way he was letting anyone see him like _that_.

Gabumon stared at him, hurt and confused until finally, something clicked. “Oh! Oh, I’m so sorry! I don’t get embarrassed taking my pelt off, I completely forgot--” Their words trailed off, seeming rather hesitant for a moment before they practically ripped off their pelt and pushed it to Kori. “Here, you can wear this! Just… um… p-please don’t freeze.” Gabumon stammered, cheeks turning a bright shade of pink before they darted out of the igloo and covered up the entrance behind them in record speed.

Kori let out a sigh of relief that he didn’t know he was even holding in. He looked at the pelt, it wouldn’t cover much but Gabumon was right, he would freeze if he kept his wet clothes on.

Slowly he peeled off layer after layer until he was sitting there in his underwear. They were a little wet, but that was as far as he was willing to go knowing that there would be someone else around. Bundling himself up with Gabumon's pelt he wrapped his arms around himself for further warmth.

The fire itself didn’t last very long, quickly fizzling out once it had consumed all of the sticks that were there. So Kori opted for lying down on the pelt… Unfortunately, It wasn’t big enough for him. No matter how he positioned himself something was always ending up back in the snow.

He felt like Goldilocks, trying to find the bed that was ‘just right’. Except, every option was too small. 

Ah… some soup actually sounds good right about now.

“Hey…” Kori jerked up at the yellow hand shaking him. He didn’t even realize he had dozed off. “You shouldn’t fall asleep when you’re cold, it's dangerous.” Gabumon said. Something about their demeanor was… different, but Kori couldn’t exactly place what. Sitting up he could see all of the snow-covered wood Gabumon brought back. “That's not good… You’ve gotten really _pale_.” Their voice had a sense of urgency in it as they rushed over to the wood and started shaking the snow off.

“Pale?” Kori repeated. “I’ve always been pale.” He could hear his teeth chattering as he spoke. “No, no, I mean you’re not as pink anymore. You’re getting too cold!” Gabumon said, piling the wood back up and trying to ignite it by using his strange blue fire.

Kori sat there confused. Something wasn’t quite _clicking_. The only thing that was pink was his hair, and it looked just like it always did... Brr… It was cold. He laid back down and bundled himself up again, watching Gabumon work.

They seemed to be getting frustrated, trying again and again to ignite the wood but it was far too wet and frozen to catch. Eventually, they seemed to have run out of fire to expel altogether. Gabumon let out a dissatisfied growl, and in the next instant, their eyes locked. 

Kori stiffened. They were definitely acting differently. Gabumon inspected him with a critical eye, brows furrowed in thought. “There’s one last thing we can try…” Gabumon said, but they seemed a bit hesitant to actually do it. “W-what?” Kori asked, sitting up.

The pinkette watched as Gabumon slowly slunk over to him, for a moment he thought he was being sized up as a meal. But when Gabumon laid down and draped themself over him Kori let out an utterly pleased sigh. They were so warm compared to him, like a walking talking heater. 

He let Gabumon bury their face in his neck. It wasn’t a bad option at all really, greatly preferred to the other options so far. It took a few moments to get used to the feel of the scales, but after that Kori gladly accepted it. He thought of it like sleeping with a large living stuffed animal.

The… licking at his neck though was a bit weird. It was warm for a moment, but the saliva would rapidly cool against his skin which made it a bit uncomfortable. 

Then the nipping started and Kori’s eyes shot back open. He tried to abruptly sit up, only to be dragged back down by Gabumon’s weight. “Ow! What are y-you doing?” He questioned, trying to push their face away when the nipping didn’t stop.

“Mojyamon… once told me that this can help bring someone's core temperature back up.” Gabumon’s face was a bit flustered like he was doing something embarrassing. 

“T-that doesn’t make sense..!” Kori said, attempting to push Gabumon away again. Only to realize that his arms were weaker than usual, not quite listening to what he was telling them to do. When exactly did that start?

Gabumon continued their ministrations, even with Kori pushing against them. Their hot breath against him felt so nice, but he just wasn’t understanding what was happening. He still didn’t understand when Gabumon's hands trailed around his sides, rubbing them. 

It only clicked when those hands went to his chest and cupped one of his breasts. “No--” Kori choked out, squirming under them. Immediately Gabumon retreated. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to distress you.”

“I don’t-” The words died on Kori’s tongue. _I don’t want this_. He understood what just happened, but the reason still eluded him. He just couldn’t think clearly.

“Listen.” Gabumon said, looking Kori in the eye. Their face was still flushed with what appeared to be embarrassment. “I know it's strange but night’s almost here, it’s going to get even colder. This will help, I promise just… Please trust me?”

Kori hesitated, looking away. He didn’t want to get any colder, but was this really one of his last options? Would he really freeze if Gabumon didn’t do this? What if he says no and it’s night in the real world as well? Would there be anyone around to authorize his request to go back?

All these questions swarmed his mind, but in the end, his conclusion was that _he just didn’t want to be cold anymore._

Defeated, Kori finally nodded. And Gabumon went swiftly back to work. “I’ll try a different spot.” They said, not wanting to distress the pinkette again. 

As Gabumon traveled further down Kori clung onto the pelt again to keep himself warm. Almost missing the friction of the reptile’s hands rubbing against him. They still were, but now they were down to his hips, leaving his chest cold again.

He tried to focus on the warmth as opposed to what Gabumon was doing. Honestly, he wished they would finish whatever they were doing and just drape over him again like a warm blanket. 

“Hey, you need to stay awake.” Gabumon said, shaking him awake. Kori opened his eyes blearily. He must have slipped under again without realizing it. “Good, just keep your eyes open, ok?” Gabumon said as he went back to whatever he was doing before. Kori made a noise in reply, staring up at the igloos ceiling. 

He felt Gabumon's hot breath near his legs and didn't really think about it, but when a hot tongue started licking his soft folds it instantly snapped him out of his cold-induced drowsiness. Yup, his eyes were definitely wide open now. He looked down, Gabumon had managed to slide his underwear off, likely when he passed out, and was now tongue deep inside of him. 

“Wait--” Kori started, but a loud moan cut off his protests when that tongue played with his insides. “Sorry, you just… _taste so good_. But i’ll slow down a bit.” Gabumon’s apology was muffled in between his legs. But they kept their word, slowing down until they were making long deliberate licks from the bottom of his folds to his clit. 

Burying his face into the white and blue pelt muffled his mewls. His sex was quickly heating up from arousal, and it starting to pool in his groin. It made his mind fuzzy, and his body quickly started reacting on its own. His toes curled when Gabumon teased his entrance, and his back arched when their tongue lingered and swirled around his clitoris.

“Mmm, A-ah..!” Kori’s moans leaked out from behind the pelt, and it only seemed to edge Gabumon on further, closing their mouth around it and sucking. It sent shocks of pleasure through his whole body, and it was quickly becoming impossible to keep his voice down.

“That’s- too much!” He gasps out. Never in his life had he let someone see him like this, much less _eat him out_. These new feelings were so strong, and they were coming in faster than he could even start to process them. “Just a little more…” Gabumon hummed as he trailed back down to his entrance. Tongue swirling around it a few times before diving in and lapping up his juices. 

The pleasure that came from it wasn’t as sudden and strong as his clit, but it was a more gradual incline to it. Kori let out a pleased noise and relaxed into the furs, his body slowly beginning to grind against the tongue. The igloo was filled with wet noises and his mewls and gasps.

His whole body had begun to heat up, he could feel it in his cheeks, and his mound only got hotter, beginning to throb with need.

After a bit, Gabumon pulled away, and Kori whined at the loss. He looked down at them, and Gabumon was panting with his tongue hanging out. Trying to work their jaw as they sat up and pushed Kori’s legs apart. They must have gotten tired, how long were they eating him out for?

Gabumon leaned forward, draping himself over Kori again, and bumped their muzzle against him, peppering the pinkette with kisses before once again going down to his neck.

He didn’t understand their weird attraction to his neck, but he didn’t stop them, it seemed ultimately harmless.

Gabumon panted against him, nipping and licking at his neck once more, but what caught Kori’s attention was how he felt something hot and hard grinding against him. It rubbed against him in just the right ways and he pushed into it. Groaning at the jolts of please it gave him. 

He only saw what it was when Gabumon pulled away for a moment. In between their legs was a bright red shaft that wasn’t there before, clearly more animalistic than human. It prodded his entrance, and at first, his body was telling him that he wanted it.

But the second time, he paused. Something wasn’t right. And the third time it hit home on what was about to happen. 

Kori tried to pull away in a minor panic. _He didn’t actually want this_ . The fog and confusion that clouded his mind from earlier were gone. Now that he wasn’t cold anymore he could actually understand what was happening. _This wasn’t something he would ever want, he didn’t want to be seen as a woman--_

Gabumon growled, almost possessively as they pulled him back with a surprising amount of strength. “No. No--” Kori pleaded, but Gabumon might as well have had him in an iron grip. “You need to trust me, it’s going to be ok.” he said.

Kori’s breath caught in his throat when the grinding resumed, and finally, the head of Gabumon’s cock began to push in. The strange sensation of being stretched open caused his face to scrunch up. He gasped as the cock continued to slowly but surely push into him until it was all the way in. 

He felt so full, just from that, it was crazy. Gabumon had paused, waiting for him to get used to the stretch. It took a bit, but his body began to relax around them. Kori had long since turned his head away. Even though he was still throbbing with need he didn’t want to watch. 

Experimentally Gabumon pulled out, and gently pushed back in. Watching Kori’s expression for any further discomfort before doing it again, and again, until they had begun to start a slow rhythm. 

At first, it was weird, not much pleasure and more just the weird stretch and friction. But as time went on the others faded away and arousal began rearing its head again. He gasped every time that cock rubbed over something inside of him that made his toes curl. 

Gabumon leaned back over him, bumping their head with his. “See, it’s going to be ok. I promise.” They cooed, licking up a tear that Kori didn’t even know he shed. 

Was it going to be ok though? This was something he spent his whole life saying that he _didn’t want_. Despite that, his body insisted on reacting positively to that cock pumping in and out of him. It was so warm inside of him, he felt like he was burning up.

“Ah.. Ah..!” Moans started to creep back out as Gabumon moved faster, pounding into him harder as they experienced their own form of pleasure. A particularly deep thrust in just the right spot had Kori crying out, seeing stars. 

At that Gabumon had practically purred at how Kori had clenched down on him and quickly began searching for it again. Each time his g-spot got thrusted into by that hot throbbing cock it left him shaking and moaning louder and louder each time. And each time it egged Gabumon on further.

Their teeth latched on him again. It wasn’t the same little love bites as before, but more aggressive nips, leaving various teeth marks all over his neck. And they only got more dangerous and Gabumon approached his peak. Moving to the other side of the pinkettes neck and making every inch like a feral animal as they pounded deep and hard into those soft folds with desperation.

It left Kori writing under him, his body struggling to keep up with the new onslaught of sensations. “Please-” He choked out. His head was filled with that fog again and it left him drowning in pleasure. He needed something, _desperately_ needed. So close to something that even though he didn’t know what it was his body absolutely _craved_ it. “Please, oh please.” He begged like it was a mantra, only stopping to shriek when that cock pistoned into him in just the right way.

Finally, Gabumon couldn’t hold on anymore, sinking his teeth into Kori’s shoulder and mercilessly hammered against that special spot as they rapidly approached their peak. It was what finally sent Kori over the edge, keening as his back completely arched and his vision went white. Gabumon came quickly after pressing in as deep as he could go before those walls clenching around him milked out all their liquid hot come.

He felt like he was floating afterward. All light, tingly, and oversensitive all over. He trembled through the after-glow, body like jelly and unwilling to move on its own as Gabumon cleaned his neck of blood from their bite.

What was he worried about again? He couldn’t really remember at that moment. Groaning when Gabumon affectionately licked his face the other gently turned him on his side and draped the pelt over him as they snuggled in closer.

Ah well, whatever it is, he can worry about it later. He thought to himself, too blissed out at that moment to dwell on it as he drifted asleep to that warmth once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write virgins, or sex. Hope its good, plz no booly.


End file.
